It's my responsibility
by riesheee
Summary: Hotaru never believed in entrusting her beloved Mikan to Hyuuga, until she takes a peek into the future and sees for herself. One-shot fanfic, please enjoy! #1


**Disclaimer: The writer fully respects the rights of the author of Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana. This is pure fiction.**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, finally! Please read and review, and... try not to flame. The story is set when Mikan and the rest are twelve.**

**Summary: Hotaru never believed in entrusting her beloved Mikan to Hyuuga, until she takes a peek into the future and sees for herself. One-shot fanfic, please enjoy!**

It's my responsibility

For Class B of Alice Academy Elementary Division, a typical school day goes like this:

Mikan screaming at Natsume.

Natsume ignoring her.

Koko reading Natsume's mind and frantically patting his barbequed hair.

Sumire gawking over Natsume and getting ignored.

Anna and Nonoko blowing up stuff.

Ruka chasing after Hotaru for her camera.

Hotaru working on a new invention and ignoring Ruka.

And the list goes on.

But today, something wasn't typical. The difference lied in a violet-eyed girl, who would normally be seen donning an eggshell helmet and armed with a suspicious-looking gun. For once, Hotaru had put down her screwdriver. Her eyes were cold and emotionless, as usual; but they were also void.

_Imai Hotaru was staring into space._

Narumi wasn't here. Typical. One would probably feel pitiful for the unlucky substitute teacher, who had just gotten his arm bandaged the day before. The class was in complete chaos, exactly the same when the only ex-no-star in the class—Sakura Mikan—had first stepped into the classroom who knows how long ago.

The sound of a chair scraping against the cold, hard floor indicated that Hotaru was taking her leave. Ruka ran after her.

"Where are you going?"

"To ask a question."

The answer surprised many, and heads looked up. Hotaru never had to ask anyone questions; people asked her. Naturally this aroused curiosity—what was she going to do?

Ruka, feeling that this was possibly a good chance to retrieve his adorable shots ran after her. Mikan, who could not possibly abandon her best friend when they were supposed to be always together, trailed along. And when Natsume was seen leaving with them, almost half of the whole class followed.

After walking for around ten minutes and causing quite a scene, Hotaru stopped in front of the junior high division at an open field, where a group of people could be seen doing a mad dance.

Koko sighed; he knew what was coming.

The famous inventor trudged forward and spoke, "Otonashi."

Yura stopped suddenly in the middle of a pose where one arm was at her waist and the other was raised above her head. When she finally regained her posture, she drifted towards Hotaru and came face-to-face with her. Violet met grey. Neither blinked.

"Who shall it be…?" hissed Otonashi, preparing herself to read into the future. She knew Hotaru's purpose for coming here, but her ritual still had to be done.

And so a young blond boy and his rabbit were nominated to perform this wickedly comical dance. Later, Hotaru made her most earnings to date after releasing her famous video to be known by everyone else as "The Ruka Salsa".

"I came to ask of Natsume and Mikan's future," said Hotaru matter-of-factly.

Everyone in the area cringed when the heard the sound of Ruka's heart breaking, except the densest girl in class, Hotaru who ignored him and Natsume who showed no emotion.

Mikan was showing the most response. "Hotaruuu! What are you saying about me and that jerk?"

"Shut up, idiot," came the expected reply from both the crimson and violet-eyed people.

After that, Hotaru and Otonashi both put on thought-transmitting-headphones (the use of this invention is self-explanatory through the name) on their heads and nothing else was said. Gradually Hotaru was immersed in the future world.

* * *

"Natsume, how would you propose to the girl you liked?"

"What?" Natsume nearly chokes on his food by this question asked by the most impossible brunette in his life. _Stupid as ever……_

"Well, you know the high school graduation party is coming soon, and there's this rumor," says Mikan, unaware of the awkwardness she has caused. "…that when a guy proposes to a girl before or during the final dance, they will stay together forever! Anna-chan's boyfriend had already proposed to her in Central Town, isn't that romantic?"

Not another stupid rumor, why are girls always interested in these kinds of stupid things? Natsume thinks. "Why would I even be proposing to someone?" he says stubbornly.

Even when he has graduated to high school, Natsume's stubbornness still hasn't grown out of him. Mikan is as childish as ever, which in a way is good as everybody loves her innocence and childishness. Other than the brunette who has finally heeded Natsume's advice to let down her hair since entering the high school division (although she blatantly insists that she did that on her own accord), their personalities are still the same of their ten-year-old form, when they first meet.

"But, Natsume, you must like someone!" exclaims Mikan.

"Hn," he grunts, refusing to answer.

And they both leave it as that.

A few days later, it is the graduation party, conducting at night in the Academy's newly-renovated hall. The place is filled with people. Soft music is playing, and couples are dancing the waltz.

At the side of the hall, one couple is not dancing. They are sitting on a bench silently, each at the far end.

Although Mikan is secretly envying the couples out there, she knows better than to mention this. She knows that Natsume does not like to dance. Sitting with him here is enough. She has made enough memories, and she wants to end them peacefully.

"Hey, Natsume."

"Hn?"

"Are you going to miss everyone when you leave the Academy?"

A short pause. "Depends on who the person is."

"Oh."

Mikan looks down at her feet. She is dressed for the occasion, having specially bought a strapless magenta dress in Central Town. She swings her legs to and fro like an elementary school kid. Being alone with Natsume is really, really tiring. She just wishes that he will talk more.

"Oi, Polka."

"What?" she says irritably. "Stop using that name! We're already graduating!"

"How about ugly?"

"Mikan!" she yells, perplexed.

"Fine then, ugly Mikan," Natsume settles with that. "I'm in a good mood here today so I'm giving you something."

"What is it?" Huge chocolate eyes stare at him, interested.

Natsume shows Mikan a beautiful, gold ring. "Here," he says. "I've been doing some thinking these past few days and since nobody wants to marry you, I might as well do the job, since I feel that I am partly responsible…for those things that happened."

Mikan of course remembers all the little accidentally-on-purpose incidents that has happened since they met, including some skirt-flipping and accidental kisses. While she believes that she cannot get married anymore, the most logical solution will be to let Natsume take responsibility. But it is not this that leaves her stuttering for words. It is the first time that Natsume speaks so much and says this kind of thing, too. Mikan gapes at him in shock—what is he saying?

Since Mikan doesn't reply, he finishes, "So basically I'm just marrying you."

"What?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Wh…who said that you could marry me? How do you know that nobody wants me? There might be... well, someone out there who likes me or something." A blush creeps up to Mikan's face; she has not expected Natsume to say this. "It's not like I belong to you!"

Yes you do, Natsume wants to say. Instead he says, "Just take it. I don't feel like repeating this whole thing again." He takes Mikan's hand and closes it around the ring.

For a while, none of them speaks. Then Mikan stands up and throws the ring back at Natsume. "Natsume, you're the worst!" she shouts before running out of the hall.

Natsume does not chase after her; instead, he remains on the bench, pondering on what he had said or done wrong. He stares at the beautiful ring in his palm. Girls are so difficult, he finally concludes and puts his head into his hands.

* * *

Everyone can tell when Mikan and Natsume are having a cold war.

The couple is one of the most anticipated "celebrity-couple" in the Academy, even though they have never confessed their relationship openly. Natsume ignores the stupid rumors, while Mikan is still too dumb to know that everyone is talking about the both of them. In fact, she believes that the hottest celebrity-couple in campus is actually Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai, who has long graduated before them. But she still doesn't realize how wrong she is.

Ruka, Hotaru, Koko and the rest of the gang are the people who have the best scoops about them (Hotaru has made a great fortune leaking out information), and consequently are the most interested in the couple's status. Since the graduation party, they do not see Natsume and Mikan having lunch together anymore. While Natsume sits alone to eat, Mikan is nowhere to be seen.

"Natsume, are you are Sakura fighting again?" Ruka asks, approaching his table.

Natsume doesn't look up from his food.

"Hyuuga, you'd better be careful on how you treat her," says Hotaru, her voice calm yet threatening. "Mikan's told me everything about what happened that night."

"Hn," he murmurs.

"Natsume, you should go and talk to her," Ruka says. "There are only a few more days to the actual graduation ceremony, and everyone will be really leaving."

"Yeah," Koko agrees. "Sakura just wants you to tell her that you really—ouch!"

Koko is interrupted by a painful smack on his head.

"I don't need you to bother about my affairs," Natsume says coolly. Clearing his tray quickly, he leaves.

Natsume lets his legs take him anywhere, and he ends up taking the familiar road to the outside of the school building. As expected, he finds Mikan under their sakura tree. She has her back leaned against the tree trunk and lets out a long, exasperated sigh.

Natsume walks over and sits down on the other side of the tree. Mikan stands up to leave, but Natsume grabs her by the wrist.

"What do you want?" says Mikan, struggling to free herself. But Natsume's grip is strong, and he isn't about to let go.

"Why are you angry?" he asks, pulling her down to sit with him.

Mikan doesn't answer. In truth, she does not understand why she is angry too. It is like some part of her wants him to say something else too, but she cannot work out what it is.

Natsume repeats his question.

Mikan looks down. "I don't know…" she mumbles. "I'm sorry."

He releases her hand. Then she starts to break down. This is Mikan, who is now nothing but emotional. Natsume hates to see her cry, because he feels like his heart is being pierced too, as if he can understand her sorrow. But he also knows that being Mikan, she will stop crying in a matter of minutes, so he lets her cry in his chest for all she wants.

She feels so vulnerable, so weak in his arms.

_He wants to protect her._

When Mikan has dried her tears, she speaks in a wobbly voice, "You know, when people marry each other, it's because they love each other. I wanted someone to marry me because he loves me and wants to protect me. Maybe that was why I felt so angry… I'm sorry for being rude, Natsume."

"I do…" Natsume seems to murmur something, but his words are carried away by the wind.

"What did you say, Natsume?" asks Mikan, catching only his first two words.

He looks away; his expression is unreadable.

Mikan pouts, "Well, maybe if you pretend to say that you love me like all guys do, I might agree, you know."

"Why would I do something as disgusting as that?"

"Why not?"

"…you know me."

Mikan pauses to think. Yes, she knows him. The Natsume she knows will not possibly say things like these. Then she remembers when they were eleven; all the things that have happened. She remembers something that makes her smile. Natsume has already given her his answer a long time ago, and she is only realizing it now.

"Why are you smiling, idiot?" asks Natsume.

"Nothing," Mikan laughs.

"Hn," he says. "Then…well, do you agree?"

Mikan already knows her answer. "Even if I agree or anything, it's not like I love you. I just… don't want you to feel sad if I reject you."

"Whatever, Polka," Natsume snorts.

"Mi-kan."

"Anything will do," Natsume replies, and Mikan sees a small smile on his face for the first time in so many days. Then she holds out her hand and turns the other way.

"What?" he asks.

"Do I even need to explain?" she says, annoyed. "Guys are supposed to do this for girls!"

Natsume takes a while to register its meaning. He may be a genius, but then again he has no knowledge of such things.

"Make it quick," Mikan says impatiently. Natsume hastily reaches into his pocket.

"Where did you get it from? Central Town? I didn't see you go there for the past few weeks."

"My mother," he says, before pulling the ring out. He studies her expression of surprise, but does not say anything.

Natsume holds Mikan's hand, and she looks back at him.

The ring slides on her finger perfectly, as if it is made just for her.

* * *

"I wonder what Hotaru saw," said Mikan glumly. Sitting back in the classroom, she had one arm propped up to support her chin as she leaned forward.

"Yeah," Ruka agreed. He was still in a bad mood because he still hadn't got the photographs back.

Mikan averted her gaze to her best friend, who was working on yet another invention. She had refused to reveal anything she knew. The only hint she gave her was, "You'll see for yourself in the future."

Mikan turned to Natsume. "Natsume, do you know what's going on?"

"As if I would," the raven-haired boy replied, his head still buried in his manga.

But he knew. Not that he was going to tell anyone anyway. After everyone left when they got bored watching Hotaru _still_ playing the scene inside her head, Natsume had not gone back to the classroom immediately. Instead, he loitered outside and ended up taking a quick doze under his sakura tree.

Then Imai Hotaru appeared in front of him.

"You'd better treat her well, Hyuuga. I'm entrusting her to you," she said before walking away.

And this typical yet _not-so-typical_ day ended with Mikan's long, exasperated sigh. Nobody knew what the answer to Hotaru's question was. No one mentioned it again, and it was long forgotten. Only Hotaru and Otonashi knew, but they kept it to themselves.

And to end it off, the infamous blackmailer kept the mind-reader's mouth shut with a simple life-or-death threat.

**Author's Note: Well, this is pretty much the end of it. Remember to review! Thanks for reading! (:**


End file.
